Problem: A blue belt costs $$16$, which is $4$ times as much as a yellow necklace costs. How much does the yellow necklace cost?
The cost of the blue belt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$16 \div 4$ $$16 \div 4 = $4$ A yellow necklace costs $$4$.